Zorro's Ride into a Trap
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: Walt Disney's Zorro - The famous gang, The Coyotes, decide to capture El Zorro and claim the reward money. When captured, Zorro is temporarily blinded and must rely on the help of the other captive, Senorita Moneta Esperon.
1. Chapter 1 The Trap

_**Author's Notes: This is Walt Disney's Zorro with a special woman who I feel was one of the only women to not scorn Diego for being not a man of action, Moneta Esperon. She appeared toward the end of season two.**_

_**Summary: The famous gang, The Coyotes, decide to capture El Zorro and claim the reward money. When captured, Zorro is temporarily blinded and must rely on the help of the other captive, Senorita Moneta Esperon.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Trap**

A coyote howled. Desert creatures scurried through the brushes, running from the flickering light of the campfire which was surrounded by twelve rugged men.

A man with a scar on his cheek and a high pitched voice asked, "So Tolenda, what is next in store for us?"

"Si, I am tired of riding. I want some excitement!"

Juan Tolenda the leader of the gang, with a wicked smile and dusty lines creasing his eyes explained excitedly, "Los Angeles, Senores. I know just how to get ourselves a few thousand pesos."

A short man raised an eye brow, "How do we do that?"

An evil spark twinkled in Tolenda's eyes, "We capture their bandit El Zorro and claim the reward."

The men exchanged glances with one another. They all had heard of the man dressed in black who fought like the devil himself.

"He hasn't been caught in several years. How are _we_ going to catch him?"

"I have a plan. We'll make it impossible for him to refuse coming after us and then we will take him."

They all leaned in again and listened to Tolenda's plan.

* * *

Los Angeles was just recovering from the death of Emissary Andres Felipe Basilio. His body had been taken back to Spain, along with Captain Mendoza, who was charged with killing him.

Sitting in the patio of the Esperon hacienda, Moneta spoke softly. "I never would wish death on someone, but I must say that Los Angeles has been more peaceful with the Emissary gone." She lowered her head, she felt so ashamed.

Don Diego shook his head, saying in a consoling voice, "Do not feel bad, Moneta. He was not governing our city with its best intentions and you are simply glad he is not treating the peons unjustly. I could never believe that you would wish someone dead, even him." Diego was the one who felt ashamed. He was relieved that Basilio had met his end. Basilio had discovered Diego's identity as Zorro and surely would have hung Diego.

Diego could remember last week as if it were yesterday. He slipped into the secret passage and was hit from behind. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor, stripped of his mask and cape with the secret door to his bedroom open. Bernardo came into the passage and closed the door just as soldiers stormed the bedroom. Bernardo then helped Diego stand and change. In a little while, he was supposed to ride in as Diego. It was difficult this time to play the no nonsense character. He had a splitting headache which affected his coordination and balance. But when he did ride in, he learned that Basilio was killed dressed as Zorro. He concluded who hit him and who found out about Zorro.

Now a week later, his head was feeling better and so was Los Angeles. Everyone was relieved that peace had returned to their fair city and the fumbling Sergeant Garcia had resumed duty as acting Commandante. Garcia loved the people just as much as Zorro and would do anything to ensure peace.

Little did Diego know that that night, once again their peace would be intruded upon and he would have the most dangerous mission he had ever had: one that would not just jeopardize his but also Moneta Esperon's life.

* * *

Don Cornelio Esperon and his daughter had dinner with the De la Vegas. Through the whole Basilio and Mendoza experience, the two families had bonded more than they had been before. As their pleasant evening was coming to an end, there was an urgent knock on the door.

Diego motioned for Bernardo to answer the door. Bernardo opened it to see Padre Felipe. The good Father entered quickly, his brow furrowed and frantic. The gentlemen rose.

"Padre, what a pleasant surprise," Don Alejandro welcomed.

"If only my visit _was_ a pleasant one, Don Alejandro."

"What is it, Father?" Don Cornelio asked.

"A bunch of _bandidos_ stormed the church and robbed the poor box, took the crown jewels, and the tithe box! Several of the Indians who tried to protect the church were injured."

"Are you all right!?" Diego quickly asked. He exchanged a quick glance with Bernardo who nodded then quietly left the room. He was given the silent order to ready his master's alter-ego.

"I am fine. The Indians were not badly hurt. But everything that the people of this city gave to the church in good faith is gone."

"Does the Sergeant know?" Don Alejandro questioned.

"Two of the Indians rode to the cuartel. After settling the Indians, I rode for the doctor but stopped here first."

"I will take you to the doctor's and help you with anything you need," Don Cornelio put his arm around the priest.

Alejandro glanced over at Diego and gave him a look. Diego nodded.

"In the meantime, Bernardo and I will take some supplies and ride out to the mission and see what we can do." Diego then turned to Moneta and kissed her hand, "Buena noches."

"Buena noches." Her smile was infectious and he could not help but linger for but a moment on her smile.

Diego then quickly left the sala and after shutting the door, he raced up to his bedroom.

Don Cornelio readied himself to take the Padre to the doctors. "Moneta, I want you to return home. You will be safe there and it will ease your father's mind," Don Cornelio stated.

Moneta was about to protest, but rather than waste time and argue, she consented and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders then headed for the buggy.

After they left, Alejandro went into the secret passage and found Bernardo folding the clothes Diego had just worn. "How long ago did he leave?"

Bernardo indicated five minutes ago.

"Let us hope he catches up to them and has a little help from the soldiers. I have faith in my son, but a whole gang is harder to capture even for the Fox."

Bernardo nodded in agreement.

"Come, let us prepare some supplies and see what we can do at the mission." Alejandro and Bernardo went down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

For an hour, the black rider tracked the _bandidos_. He could not count how many there were but knew there were many. He was going to have to be careful. He did notice though that they were rather easy to track.

He followed the tracks down a ravine then they became messy and several of them split. Something did not feel right.

"Hey! Muchachos!"

Zorro looked up at the top of the ravine and saw a man with a floppy hat sitting on top a painted horse shaking bags of money.

"See! I told you – to capture a Fox, you have to set the perfect trap with the perfect bait!" Tolenda cackled wildly.

Zorro suddenly realized this was more than just about robbing the mission. It was a trap. Zorro spurred his horse to life, but several bandits blocked his escape. He retreated. Tornado was quickly ordered to run the opposite way only to be blocked again. Tornado started to slow down, but Zorro pressed his heels into the animal's sides, hoping to break through the hold. Tornado and Zorro were successful only to have the bandits on their tail.

They raced down the trail. Zorro constantly looked behind him to see the _bandidos. _They were inching farther behind. He turned forward and gasped. He saw a bandit appear ahead of him and throw a wad of dynamites in front of Tornado. Zorro pulled back on the reins and Tornado cried.

The dynamite exploded with a bright light, a thunderous uproar and a force strong enough to throw Zorro from his horse. Then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Diego

**Chapter 2: Diego**

Diego shook his head. His ears pounded and every pound was so loud yet distant. It was the weirdest feeling. He could not hear one concise thing. It was all muddled and muffled.

He tried blinking a couple of times. He could not see. He made sure his eyes were open but alas all he could see was darkness. He was a bit terrified. Not being able to hear or see, he was helpless. He tried to calm his fear by recounting what happened. He thought all the way back to Padre Felipe informing himself, his father and Don Cornelio that the bandits robbed the church. He remembered changing into Zorro and tracking the bandits. He remembered being caught in a trap and trying to escape. There was an explosion. He remembered telling Tornado to run for help. That was the last thing he remembered. He surmised that the explosion caused his loss of hearing and eyesight. He sighed in relief telling himself it would only temporary.

Already the muffled pounding was subsiding and he could hear things clearer. With his hearing returning, he tried to familiarize his surroundings. He heard a coyote howling and crickets chirping. It must still be night. He guessed he was several miles outside of town, somewhere in the desert.

He then focused on his own predicament. He was on his knees, wrists and ankles tied like an animal to a support beam in some kind of hut. It was a small and flimsy hut, maybe some kind of tent, by the sounds and echoes through the thin walls. He twisted the ropes around his wrists to see if he could slip through, but they were too tight.

He heard horses shuffling and come to a halt outside. He heard men laughing and talking, their voices were swimming a little. He shook his head thinking that would help him hear clearer. The voices became understandable as several voices entered the hut.

"Hey Muchachos! Look what we found!" A smoky voice exclaimed.

Diego heard a woman struggling, "Please, please! Stop! Let go of me!" He recognized the voice, but could not place it. "Let go of me!"

_Oh no—it is Moneta Esperon. How did they capture her? _

"Shut up, Senorita!" There was a struggle, then a desperate cry.

"Let her go!" Diego barked.

"Zor-!?" Moneta was stopped when she was thrown to the ground.

Diego tried desperately to free himself to help her.

Moneta crawled frantically to Diego and wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him tightly. He felt her trembling.

Diego's head was forced back by his hair. "It looks like we snatched Senor Zorro's senorita. Tolenda will be happy. What a pretty pair they make. Instead of one, now we have two. The price will surely double."

"Two untouched hostages, Senor," Diego's voice boomed so menacingly.

"We shall see, Senor."

Diego's head was thrust forward. The men left the hut and he heard some horses spurred into a run and leave. "Are they gone?"

"Not all of them." Moneta's voice was so quiet. "They are outside." She could see the silhouettes of the men against the wall.

"Where are we?"

"Out in the middle of nowhere."

"How did they get you?"

"My father wanted me to go straight home. On the way, they came out of nowhere. I tried to outrun them."

He could feel her trembling violently. He knew she was terrified. He tried to comfort her, "I will get you out of here. Please believe me when I say that." He felt her nod against his chest. He tried to speak in a lighter tone, "As much as I enjoy your arms around me, would it be all right to ask if you loosen your grip? I am having trouble catching my breath." He felt her loosen instantly. "Gracias."

"Diego?" There was a pause.

Diego heart stopped. His mask must be off. She has seen his face. She knows his identity.

"You are Zorro?" It suddenly hit her. She had heard them boast about catching El Zorro, but she did not have time to put Diego and Zorro together until right now.

He swallowed hard, "Si." He felt her let go of his waist.

She sat close to him. His face was reddened and his eyes seemed listless. She noticed something was not right with him and that concerned her more. "What happened to you?"

"There was an explosion and I am temporarily blinded."

Moneta gasped.

"I am all right otherwise." There was silence. He could feel her eyes on him and he shifted uncomfortably.

She scooted even closer to him when she heard rustling outside. After a moment she turned to him and could not help but smile. In a motherly way, she took a lock of his hair that had fallen on his forehead and placed it back. "Don Diego de la Vega is the famous outlaw El Zorro. In all my wildest dreams, it never occurred to me that you were a possibility," he could hear her laugh lightly in disbelief. He was glad she was calming down. "You played your part well."

"Gracias, I think." He was still unsure how to handle his secret identity revealed.

"Does your father know?"

"Si."

"Does anyone else know?"

Diego hesitated.

"I probably shouldn't ask. I wouldn't want to put them in jeopardy."

"My man-servant, Bernardo."

"It is always the quiet ones," her voice was so soft and gentle.

The Senorita Moneta Esperon was a woman that complicated Diego. Moneta was a modern woman with spirited ideas, but there were still meek and feminine qualities in her that made her very delicate. She had so much grace and love to give, her heart was very generous, and she was very intelligent. Several of the younger dons felt the same way as Don Diego and had come to a mutual agreement that they would protect this spirited flower with their lives. No one wanted to see her hurt and it pained Diego now to know she was in jeopardy with him.

Often had Diego's father hinted the senorita and he would make a perfect match. But Diego did not know how to feel about Moneta. He was very fond of her, more than any woman, but as his life would have it, he did not think he could pursue any kind of marriage with his nightly duties.

Moneta scooted even closer to him upon hearing scuffling again outside. He wished he could put his arms around her to comfort her, but untying him would not go over well with the _bandidos_ since he did not know when they would return. He asked lightly to dissipate the ominous mood, "So are you disappointed to find El Zorro is Los Angeles's poet?"

There was a pause. Then she spoke so calmly, "Just because the Diego that I knew was not a man of action did not detract from the honorable man you were and are. You and Zorro have one thing in common: a generous heart. You care for the people almost too much." He felt her soft hand against his cheek, "I find it now almost not a surprise that you are Zorro."

"Well ain't this a tender sight to see. They told me they had Zorro with his sweetheart."

Moneta clutched to Diego's shirt as a big man entered with a floppy hat and wide grin.

"Senor Zorro, it is an honor to finally meet you face-to-face. Permit me to introduce myself: I am Juan Tolenda."

"From the Coyote Gang?" Moneta asked, recognizing the leader's famous title.

"I am flattered you know of me, Senorita."

"Only as a killer and a thief," she spat back at him.

Juan smiled down at the senorita. He walked toward the man in black and bent down next to his prisoner, "You might want to warn your senorita to keep her tongue, or I may just have to take it from her."

Diego remained silent yet strong.

"You should learn from El Zorro, Senorita. He knows when to remain quiet." Juan stared at Diego for a moment. Diego stared straight ahead.

Moneta watched as Juan studied Diego. The _bandido_ waved his hand in front of Diego's face. Diego did not react.

"They did not tell me that you were blinded."

"Only temporarily," Moneta reassured.

Juan smiled again. He surveyed his prisoner then suddenly seized Diego's hair and pulled it back fiercely as he put a dagger against Diego's throat. Moneta gasped and reached out to defend Diego. Juan shoved Moneta back then got real close to Diego's face, his blade pressing into his throat. "I do not like your smugness, Senor. I am not afraid to _teach_ you a lesson at any time, Senor Zorro. Your reputation may intimidate my men, but you do not intimidate me. So heed me words: do not try anything and do not test me."

Moneta never took her eyes off the blade on Diego's throat.

Juan then cackled. Moneta had never seen someone so crazy. Juan then kissed Diego on the cheek as he would a prized animal, "You will bring _mucho dinero_!" He stood, took one leering look at the senorita then left.

Moneta quickly tore a part of her petticoat then wiped the trickle of blood from his throat. "Are you all right? Why did you not speak?"

He sighed, shaking away the subtle tremors that ran through his body. "I find it more valuable to remain quiet and learn any information I can."

"What could you have possibly learned?"

"Well, I now know that Zorro strikes some fear into the hearts of Tolenda's men. I can use that to my advantage. Somehow."

"Si, si, but don't toy with him. You'll give me a heart attack."

"I find it also valuable to remain quiet to hide any fear."

"You mean, you were afraid?"

Diego shrugged with some smugness then smiled, "Only a little." He tsked, "If only my eye sight would return. I guess I stared into the flash too long."

"With them seeing your face, isn't your identity in jeopardy?"

"They do not know who I am. They only know they have El Zorro. You can help by not referring to me by my name; that might prolong any links between the De la Vega name and Zorro."

"I will – I won't refer to you as –" she stopped.

Diego could not help but grin.

After a moment Moneta leaned in and Diego felt her breath tickle his ear, "How are we to escape?"

He replied in the same whisper, "They do not have Tornado. He escaped and I know he is going back for help. He will lead Bernardo and my father here."

"What if they bring help? They will see you?"

"My father and Bernardo know that when Tornado arrives without me, they should take precaution. It will be all right. And as soon as my eye sight returns, I will be able to plan an escape." He felt soft lips touch his cheek.

"Although this is a horrifying nightmare, I am glad that you are here with me. _Diego_."


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

**Chapter 3: Escape**

The night was long and cold. Both Diego and Moneta shivered together. There was one blanket in the little hut and Moneta had spread it across their laps.

Diego grunted and tried to shift.

"What is wrong?"

"My legs. I cannot feel them."

Moneta looked down and saw his legs were tied to the beam, "Surely they did not need to tie you like an animal." She began untying his legs.

"Moneta, do not—"

"Hush. I do not think you will try anything if your _legs_ are untied," a grin appeared then quickly disappeared when she remembered Diego could not see her expression. She helped him bring his legs to the front and sit on the ground then she repositioned the blanket on their laps. "How is that?"

"When I feel them again it will be better. Thank you."

She watched him. He was staring blindly at the wall across from them. She studied his face. Diego had always been dashingly handsome. All the senoritas in the pueblo swooned whenever Diego flashed a grin in their direction or kissed their hand. All the women had discussed him at length: if only he was not such a bore. Moneta never found him boring. She was intrigued at his fascination with literature and politics. She thought if he found it so interesting, then it must be pretty important. After all, he had been educated in Spain by some of the most intelligent professors.

Sometimes she and Diego would talk at length about the structure of poetry and their opinions on historical characters preserved in the literary novels. Moneta, who enjoyed these kinds of discussion, never had talks like this with the other senoritas or dons. They always seemed to idly chat about nothing important. Moneta found _them_ to be boring.

Diego and Moneta also discussed the way certain literature was written: what book poorly portrayed historical events or which ones made fantastical fiction. Diego always had spirited conversations or opinions about the wars, battles or sword fights written in literature. It never really occurred to her until now that that was because he had a wild streak hidden inside of him.

Moneta had noticed that Diego had taken a fondness to her and was very protective of her. She liked that. Although all the dons in Los Angeles were loving and kind to her, Diego was the only don to spend many afternoons with her. She often wondered if he had feelings for her. She then thought maybe it was because she did not compare him to other men or compare him to the exciting El Zorro. She did notice that many of the women rudely rebuked him, sometimes publicly, that he was not a fighter. Maybe he just felt comfortable that Moneta was accepting of who he was. Whatever the case, their conversations never strayed from literature and politics.

Her thoughts came back to the present. She was glad Diego could not see that she had been staring at him. She watched him blink a couple times then focus. "Is your eye sight returning?"

"Slowly. I can see blurred images," he blinked then focused again, "I cannot make out a solid image quite yet, but I can see."

"Well, hello." A wicked looking man came into the room.

Diego felt Moneta's grip on his arm tighten. He tensed. He sensed this was not passing visit.

Moneta did not look the man in the face. She tried to be strong.

The _bandido_ did not like this. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She struggled. "You are a very pretty senorita. I am a lonely man."

"I wonder why," she hissed.

He grinned then smacked her hard across the face. Diego struggled violently to free himself.

The bandit went to grab her, but Moneta kicked him hard. He collapsed to his knees.

Moneta was afraid. This man was going to do something to her if she did not release Diego. She rushed over to Diego and was about to untie him when she was pulled to her feet by her hair. She screamed.

"Moneta!" Diego called. He heard them struggle. He tugged at his restraints so hard that the skin tore.

Suddenly Tolenda entered the room. "What are you doing?!" Tolenda charged for the _bandido,_ grabbed the man by the jacket and threw him back. "I did not give you permission to touch the hostages!"

Diego for once agreed with Tolenda, but his blood boiled nonetheless. He was so angry. He could not get to Moneta. He struggled a bit. He froze when he felt the cold barrel of a pistol suddenly digging into his forehead. "And I would remain where you are if I were you. The money on your head is a lot but I would not hesitate to kill you. With the money we made from the mission and what we will make from the senorita, I could go away happy." Tolenda turned, grabbed the man by the jacket again and led him out of the hut. "We will ride into the pueblo tomorrow night with Zorro and the Senorita. Then we will collect the money." Their voices then faded.

"Moneta! Moneta!" His wrists were warm with blood. He did not hear an answer.

"I'm all right," her voice was weak and quiet.

He blinked and squinted to see her. The image of Moneta lying on the ground came into focus. His eyes cleared as he watched her pull herself up by her hands and scoot towards him. Her hair had fallen down and she flicked it behind her shoulders. She sucked in the pain. "I'm all right," her voice was a little stronger.

His eyes focused clearly on her face and he saw blood trickling from her mouth and nose. "Untie me."

"What if th—"

"Do it."

"Diego, if I untie you, you must promise me not to do anything foolish. I shouldn't have tried to earlier. Charging out there is not the way of the Fox. You'd get yourself killed for sure."

Diego was so angry, his veins protruded from his neck. His jaw was clamped and his body trembled with anger.

Moneta cupped his face and made him look at her, "I know you can see me now. Your eyes are alert. So I want you to look at me and promise me you will not do anything rash. Or I will not untie you."

After a moment, Diego inhaled deeply then exhaled. He nodded. "I promise."

She untied his wrists. They stung as she removed the rope embedded in his wrists. He brought them in front of him and just held them there, unable to soothe them. Moneta bandaged them gently. "Gracias," he whispered. After the pain subsided a little, "If I may," he tore some of her petticoat and gently wiped the blood from her face. He then cupped her face in his hands. He was so serious, "Are you all right?"

She nodded.

"Did he – hurt you?"

"No. I didn't give him that chance."

He grinned, "Good girl."

"Diego?" her voice was quiet, "What are we going to do? I'm afraid for your life. They have all seen your face. They are planning to take you into town and you will surely be hung."

His thumb stroked her cheek. "Do not worry. I have a couple of ideas." He looked outside, "It will be daylight soon. We'll have to rely on ourselves."

"Any ideas?" She watched as Diego's mind went reeling. She could not help but boast to herself; how many women get to be there and watch the infamous Black Fox at work? And none of them will ever get the chance to know his true identity?

As the sun rose, Diego and Moneta were left alone. They were only visited once to receive some food. Diego pretended, of course, that he was still tied. Moneta did not realize how hungry she was until she started eating. She felt bad that Diego gave her most of his share, but she was so hungry.

They had quietly argued throughout the day as they hashed out ideas of escape, "If I do not make it out, you jump on a horse and ride like the wind back to town."

Moneta's brow furrowed and she firmly retorted, "I will not leave without you."

His eyes became so sober it actually made Moneta shrink, "Yes, you will. You will do as I say."

Moneta remained quiet, she did not agree with him and would not obey him if that time came, but did not tell him that.

Diego peeked out and saw a small buggy, "Was that your buggy?"

"Si."

Diego thought. _They may have put some things in there to carry their load._ He looked out and saw three men standing around the fire pit. _Where are all the other men?_ He pulled back for a moment and whispered, "I'm going to see if they put anything in the buggy that we could use."

"They will see you!"

"Their backs are to us. And not all the men are here. I will be right back." He looked out before sneaking out.

Moneta held her breath and prayed so hard. In the silence she waited knowing she would hear at any time the men yell and shoot and fire at finding him. For five minutes she waited. She gasped suddenly when Diego came back into the hut with objects in his hand. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, not realizing her body had been crying for air.

He sat next to the support beam and covered all the items with the blanket, just in case they were visited. He then pulled out one object at a time and showed her. "Dynamite sticks. I only found two," he replaced them underneath the blanket then pulled out a frying pan, "You never know when this might come in handy," he smiled. He then pulled out three pistols and a bag of gun powder, "There were a couple more pistols but I didn't want to grab too much. I also found my sword, cape and hat in the buggy."

"What about your mask?"

"I don't think that survived."

She looked at all the things he mentioned, "But you did not bring back your cape and hat?"

"No. I used them to cover up the items I took. I will retrieve them in due time."

Throughout the day, they worked on a couple of ideas to escape and loaded the pistols. As the sun began to set, they heard horses come rushing closer. Diego and Moneta quickly covered everything under the blanket and Diego peeked out to see the rest of the Coyote Gang arrive with Tolenda in the lead. They all dismounted, tied their horses and gathered around the fire pit to down some water and eat some scrapes they had left.

"This is it," Diego whispered. He faced Moneta taking her shoulders and looking firmly into her eyes, "You know to untie the horses and leave two for us."

Moneta nodded. She swallowed back her rising fear.

"I will go out there and _detain _them. You will then light the dynamite and throw them toward the fire pit. That is where I will lead them."

She nodded again. She trembled. This was terrifying but it was all they had to work with. It would only work if they were a team. No time for simpering feminine frailties.

He pulled her into his chest and held her tight for a moment. "You will be superb," he pulled her back and kissed her cheek.

Moneta forced a smile. Then with frying pan and dynamite in hand, she went to the opposite side of the hut and slipped underneath the wall. She then froze for a moment. She looked to her right then left and saw no one. She then heaved a sigh and snuck toward the horses.

"Shh…" she cooed the horses that stirred a bit when she approached. She stroked them then untied them. They nonchalantly continued grazing away from the area they were confined in.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She turned abruptly as a hairy man who had finished relieving himself charged for her. She crimped her face and with all her force smacked him across the face with the frying pan. He fell to the ground unconscious. She put her hand on her hip and nodded in satisfaction. _Diego was right. The pan did come in handy._ She finished untying all the horses except two and stopped suddenly when she heard Diego call from inside the hut. Moneta watched in anticipation as the men exchanged glances.

"Hey, what do you want?" Tolenda asked.

Suddenly Diego stepped out of the hut, a pistol in both hands, one in his belt, and his sword around his waist. "To see your neck stretch in a rope!"

The men around the fire pit did a double take at the Black Fox before them. Moneta's heart skipped a beat. Diego looked so fierce. Many of the men were trembling that El Zorro was loose. He had the power and control over all of them. Being outnumbered was no problem for Zorro at this moment.

She held onto the two horses and watched in anxiety and in complete fascination as Diego shot two of the _bandidos _who foolishly charged for him. He threw the pistols down and unsheathed his sword. Moneta watched as he fought violently. She blinked; it was still hard to see Diego attacking, parrying and lunging. She flinched when he stabbed two men: seven men left! The exciting battle had moved to the fire pit. "Oh!" Moneta almost forgot. She quickly readied the dynamite. It sparked as she lit it and then with all her force threw it toward the fire pit. There was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Moneta saw five of the men scurrying and running about. The untied horses ran away in fright. Moneta looked back and saw Tolenda wipe something on his blade, or was he wiping something off? Diego was still fighting one _bandido_. Tolenda joined in the fight. All three circled each other like vultures.

The three men parried, attacking playfully, always blocking their opponent. Diego found an opening at Toelnda and lunged. The Coyote Gang leader surprising did not block it, but had another tactic up his sleeve. He out-maneuvered the man in black and slashed Diego across the chest.

Diego flinched and stepped back quickly, his sword in a defense position.

Tolenda only laughed, "I told you not to toy with me, Senor. Since it is obvious that I will not make money off of you, I cannot let you go free. My blade was poisoned, something I like to do to my special opponents – and you, my friend, are very special."

Moneta could not believe what she just heard. She quickly gathered the horses as planned and mounted one. She rushed the horses between Diego and Tolenda as a barrier and Diego mounted. Moneta quickly threw the last dynamite and kicked her horse to life. Diego was right beside her.

They heard the explosion, but it did not kill Tolenda and the other member. Tolenda stared after them with his wicked grin, "So long, Senor Zorro."

They rode for quite some time. Moneta could not take her eyes off of Diego. Was it true what Tolenda said? Or was this just a scheme to scare the Fox?

Diego doubled over suddenly and his horse came to a quick halt. Moneta pulled hard on the reins.

"Diego?!"


	4. Chapter 4 Poisoned

****_**Author's notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You have all inspired me to come to a perfect ending which will be concluded in the next chapter! I had been struggling with an ending and now it is complete and I have you to thank! So without further ado...**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Poisoned**

He clutched his chest. He scrunched his face in pain.

"What can I do?!" She was frantic. She grabbed his horse's reins and guided them to a brush, where they could hide and rest for a bit. She slipped to the ground and went to Diego's side. "Diego? Please. Talk to me?"

He only grunted and groaned. He then chuckled through the pain, "I never thought it would end this way."

"Don't you dare talk like that," Moneta said quite firmly.

Diego slid off his horse, but his legs went numb. Moneta caught him before he fell to the ground. She used all her strength to guide him to a spot where he could rest. She let him down gently and leaned him against a large rock. His breathing was short. She inspected the wound. It was turning purple and was spreading across his chest.

She smoothed back his hair. She could not go for help. She did not know if Don Alejandro and Bernardo were searching for him, by then it would have been too late. It was too far from the pueblo or the mission where he could receive the proper care. She said a silent prayer.

"Diego," tears formed in her eyes as he stroked his hair. "Please. Don't die." Her lips quivered.

"Shh…" he pressed a finger to her lips. He then took her chin between her fingers. "It's all right."

She lowered her head and pressed her lips upon his.

"That was very nice," Diego half smiled.

"Is there nothing I can do?"

Diego closed his eyes. He was quiet for quite some time. Every once in a while, his face flinched; fighting the pain. His eyes suddenly opened; there was a flicker of hope in his eyes. He looked directly at her. "There is a witch doctor, in the hills, not far from here. The Indians go to her for healing. She might have a cure."

"A witch doctor?"

"Medicine woman." Diego corrected as he tried to stand. Moneta quickly pulled him to his feet. He used what little strength he had left to hoist himself onto the horse. He could feel the poison spreading throughout his body. His limbs were growing numb by the minute. It was becoming harder to breathe which meant he had to grab for short spurts of air. It was more apparent to him that he would die.

Not ten minutes later, did they stop in front of a small cabin. There was an owl hooting outside and crows cawing at the night. Moneta could feel the spookiness in the air and she shivered.

Moneta dismounted and went to Diego. He was drenched in sweat and barely conscious. She flung his arm over her shoulder and pulled him off the saddle. His legs gave way underneath him and she tripped and fell to the ground. "Diego? Please. I can't carry you." She did not have any strength left.

His eyes rolled back and his body went limp.

"Diego!" She shook him violently, "Diego!" She ran to the door and pounded on it, "Please! Please! Help me! Please oh please be home!"

The door opened and an elderly woman barked, "What do you want?! The hour is late!"

"My friend was poisoned! We need a cure! Please! He is dying!" Moneta's voice was two octaves higher.

The elderly woman looked past Moneta to the man on the ground. She could not pass up an opportunity like poison. She waddled to the man on the ground and bent over. "He's convulsing."

Moneta had noticed too that Diego's body jerked periodically. "What does that mean?"

"The poison has entered into his veins and will soon reach his heart."

"No!" Moneta cried.

"Help me take him inside." The elderly woman pulled the man by the lapels and sat him up. She then slung an arm over her shoulder and began picking him up. Moneta could not believe how strong the woman was. They dragged him inside and laid him down on a cot. "My granddaughter will be returning shortly with more supplies. But I can make do with what I have here." The woman went over to a table filled with jars, plates and jugs each holding some herb, spice, item, or device. "He seems familiar. It is not hard to forget such a handsome face."

"He told me of you like you've helped him before."

"Always the young ones getting into trouble these days," the woman rambled to herself as she mixed some powders and liquids together. "My granddaughter makes trouble for herself always in town. Then with the men she meets. Ah," the woman tsked then brought over a bowl with some green paste. She opened his shirt and inspected the wound, "It does not look good."

Moneta could not believe that. "What can I do to help?"

"You can rub this on his chest over the infected area." She handed the bowl to Moneta thusly, went back to the table then returned with something in her hand. She opened Diego's mouth administered a substance. "This will dissolve and hopefully fight against the poison."

They both looked at him when his breathing became labored and increasingly difficult. Moneta could not help but cry, "He cannot breathe."

The witch doctor pushed Moneta over to one side and propped back Diego's head. "This will open his throat and allow more air to enter his body. Now start applying that to him." She barked.

Moneta obeyed and gently covered the infected area with the green paste.

The next hour was the longest hour. Maya Montoya, the granddaughter, had returned with more supplies and helped her grandmother mix all different concoctions. Moneta had wondered how Maya knew Diego. It was obvious that she knew him. Maya had walked in and when she saw Diego, she instantly smiled. Then when she was updated on his situation, she immediately helped her grandmother.

Moneta was never told what was in the medicine but told to apply this, apply that.

"Now, all we can do is let the medicine work," the old woman said.

"How long will before we know?" Moneta asked.

"When he wakes up," the old woman concluded then turned around and began to mix a couple more things. The old woman then put a bowl on the ground with some bones resting inside. She poured a black liquid around the bowl on the ground then lit it. There was a green flash followed by smoke with a pleasing odor. The medicine woman then began to chant silently on the ground, putting different things in the bowl and repeating the actions.

Maya could see Moneta's concern and sat next to her by the cot. "You are very pretty," Maya smiled.

Moneta could not believe that compliment in the state she was in but replied, "Gracias."

Maya noticed Moneta's bewilderment with her grandmother. "She is calling on the spirits to help your friend. The smoke with its odor will be breathed into his body and fight the poison."

Moneta attempted a smile. "When you came in, you seemed to recognize him."

Maya smiled and looked down at Diego's handsome face, "He is a gentleman among all gentlemen. He paid for my supplies when the clerk in town would not accept my gold nuggets. He believed in me – he believed they were real."

Moneta leaned her head and furrowed her brow, "There is gold in California?"

Maya became hesitant. She whispered, "The Indians in the fields gave us those nuggets in return for my grandmother's help. That is all I know, Senorita." Maya looked at Diego again; a soft expression appeared on her face, "Are you and he together?"

Moneta thought for a moment, "I do not know."

"Do not let him get away. He is the most humane being, not to mention handsome too." Maya grinned sheepishly.

The medicine woman had finished her prayers and approached the cot with something in her hands, "Spiders web." The woman covered the web over the infected area. "Keeps the infection away."

Maya took Moneta's hands in hers, "He will be all right, Senorita. My grandmother is a miracle worker. He will wake up."


	5. Chapter 5 Climactic Ending

**_Author's Notes: Here is the last chapter! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Climactic Ending**

Diego's eyes blinked open at the sound of a knock at the door. He looked around and found himself in his room. He was completely confused. The last thing he remembered was fighting Tolenda. There was another knock on the door. "Come in?" His voice was hoarse.

The door opened and the round face of Sergeant Garcia poked his head in, "Don Diego!" A big smile beamed on his face as he entered into his friend's room. "I'm so glad you are feeling better. You weren't allowed visitors for two days. But your father told me that your fever has gone." Garcia's belly shook with laughter.

Diego blinked, "Well thank you Sergeant for stopping by." Diego cleared his throat.

Garcia's eyes widened when he heard his friend in pain and quickly went to the bedside table and poured a glass of water. He handed it to Diego who drank it heartily. "Gracias," Diego felt better.

"While you were sick, so much activity has happened in the pueblo! The famous gang, The Coyotes, robbed the mission and kidnapped Senorita Moneta Esperon!"

"Really?" Diego acted surprised as he slowly sat up in bed.

"Si. The soldiers and myself went after them but alas we lost their trail."

"That's too bad, Sergeant."

"According to the Senorita, Zorro helped her escape and killed several of the men." A big smile appeared on Garcia's face, "And last night we caught the rest of the men two miles outside of the city! Ah, but not their leader, Tolenda. The members of the gang are now resting comfortably in our jail cells awaiting trial. And the best part is we got all the money that was stolen!" He giggled proudly, "Oh! And the Senorita has returned safely. It will only be a matter of time before we catch Tolenda, the gang's leader."

"Congratulations, Sergeant!" Diego was genuinely pleased. If only Tolenda was one of the bandits captured.

"And I am personally handling the situation and I have promised that Tolenda will be captured before the day is out." A deep rolling laugh boomed in the sergeant's belly.

"That is quite a promise, Sergeant. I have complete faith in you."

"Well, I better return to the cuartel to start the search. I am glad you are feeling better, Don Diego."

"Gracias, my friend." Diego grinned as Garcia waved and exited the room. Diego laid back down and felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He inspected the source of the pain and found his chest bound by bandages. He covered back up when a dainty knock sounded at his door. "Come in?"

Moneta entered the room. She was cleaned up with her hair pinned back so beautifully and a dark purple dress outlined her figure. She looked as if nothing had happened to her. He was so glad she was safe. He was upset with himself that she had been put in danger but was glad he was able to fulfill the don's oath.

She glided over to the bed and sat gently next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"The Sergeant has been worried about you. He rode out every day wanting an update and hoped to see you." Moneta could not help but smile at the good sergeants concern for Diego. "When I told him that you could have visitors it was all he could do to not bound up the steps."

Diego chuckled at the thought of seeing the round Garcia rushing up the steps. He then scrunched his face, "Moneta, what happened?"

She became sober, "The poison was spreading. For a while I did not think you were going to live. The medicine woman healed you and we waited. You woke up enough to get on your horse. On the way back to the hacienda we ran into your father and Bernardo with a wagon. Tornado had indeed returned home and they had been searching for you. They put you on the wagon and took you back here. You have slept for two days."

"I do not remember any of that." Diego shook his head.

"I was so worried. But I am relieved that you are all right. That night was the longest night I have ever experienced." She leaned forward and started toying with his cheek. Her finger traced his jaw, his chin, then lingered on his lips. A sly smile radiated her face.

Diego flashed a grin and brought his hand up to her chin, "So according to Garcia, I had a fever?"

"Oh yes. Terrible."

Diego pursed his lips, "Mhm. And how am I now?"

"I expect an excellent recovery."

Diego grinned again then slowly brought her down to meet his lips. He kissed her gently.

Moneta smoothed his mustache, "This is nice. I enjoy the mornings more than the nights, so it would work perfectly if you were to venture out after dark to fight injustice."

Diego was taken back. "Senorita. Are you proposing?"

Moneta smiled slyly again then kissed him.

The door opened quickly and Don Alejandro rushed into the room. "Oh, excuse me."

Moneta stood and Diego sat up, seeing great concern on his father's face, "What is it, Father?"

"Juan Tolenda is in the pueblo. He is firing and shooting like a mad man. He wants a trade: his men for Zorro. He claims to have killed Zorro and will give the body up when his men are released and he has the reward money."

"He doesn't even have Zorro," Moneta stated.

"Has anyone been hurt?" Diego asked.

"No, thank the Saints. The dons are gathering to the pueblo to help contain them. But he has barricaded himself in a position that is impossible to get to without injury."

Diego swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Moneta asked.

"He thinks Zorro is dead. Let's give him a surprise, shall we?" He stood then paused as the room started swimming.

"Diego, you are still weak," Moneta protested. "Let the soldiers handle him."

Diego looked at his father, "What do you think I should do?"

Alejandro thought for a moment, "You are still weak – but he is a job that only Zorro can finish. I must admit, I would like to see Tolenda's face when Zorro rises from the grave," he chuckled.

Bernardo entered the room, then stopped. He was bringing the same news about Tolenda, but by the looks of Diego standing, Bernardo surmised that his master had already made a decision of what he was going to do. Bernardo and Diego had an exchange of knowing glances.

"Come Moneta. Zorro is needed in the pueblo." Don Alejandro guided the senorita out of the room, leaving Bernardo to help his master change.

* * *

"I told you! I want my men! I think it is a fair trade! After all, I killed Zorro!" Tolenda cackled with seven pistols resting in various places in his belt. He was secluded enough for cover but visible enough to make his presence known. "I deserve the reward money!"

Sergeant Garcia had returned not long ago to this mess in the pueblo. The lancers had already positioned themselves to defend the people and the cuartel. The Sergeant had quickly taken cover and was now peeking out from behind his position, "You are a _bandido_ and we don't give reward money to _bandidos_. So give yourself up…please?"

Tolenda laughed again firing a shot in the air.

Several dons had taken cover and were ready to defend as well as the lancers.

"The posters never said that, Sergeant! Me and my men, we would like the money now and then we'll be on our way."

"How do we know you killed Zorro?" One of the younger dons shouted.

Tolenda grinned and pulled out a black cape, the mask and hat. "Where did I get these, Senors? I will give you the body once I have my men and the money" He cackled again. "Let's face it! Zorro is dead!"

"I beg to differ, Senor."

Everyone turned at the sound of a husky voice. The infamous black horse came walking into the plaza with the fully dressed masked man sitting tall in the saddle. Zorro pulled Tornado to a halt. Everyone waited with bated breath as to what Zorro would do next.

Zorro could not help but grin from the horrified expression Juan Tolenda gave him.

"You are dead! I killed you!"

"Then I am simply a ghost that has come back to haunt you." He suddenly spurred Tornado to life and charged for Tolenda.

The bandit leader, stepped out of his barricade, aimed a pistol at the rider and fired, but Zorro ducked.

Zorro swooped down from his horse and pulled out his sword. He threw his cape to the ground and charged for Tolenda with a fire in his eyes. And for the first time in his life, Juan Tolenda was terrified of this man.

He unsheathed his sword just in time to block a fierce attack from the black ghost.

The crowd watched the exciting battle as each blade furiously clashed against the other.

Don Alejandro and Bernardo had arrived to watch and were amazed themselves at the fierceness of Zorro's fighting. Bernardo gave a look to Don Alejandro and the elder understood the look all too well. Zorro was angry…really angry. It was an anger that was rarely shown even as the masked outlaw.

Bernardo knew when Zorro took off his cape, he was no longer toying with his opponent; it was not a game anymore, it was a fight. But this was more than a fight, it seemed an execution. Zorro was so fast and Tolenda sweated every block.

Bernardo had helped Diego change into a spare Zorro outfit at the hacienda. Bernardo understood Diego's fury all too well. Tolenda had stolen from the church, captured Diego, poisoned him, and most importantly, jeopardized the Senorita Esperon. Bernardo was glad he was not on the other end of the sword. Bernardo just hoped Diego did not rip open his wound.

The climactic battle of steel on steel came to a wild and exciting end when Zorro had caught Tolenda's sword and spun it out of his hand. Zorro growled venomously as he forced Tolenda back, causing him to trip and fall. Tolenda looked up into the fiery eyes of Zorro. "Don't kill me. Please. I give up. I give up."

Zorro's sword dug into Tolenda's chest. Sergeant Garcia trotted up to Zorro and looked down at Tolenda, "You are under arrest, Tolenda." Garcia looked at Zorro and gulped, "He is under arrest, Senor Zorro."

Zorro stared at Tolenda and spat between his teeth, "If I ever see you again, I will do more than just kill you, Senor."

Garcia gulped at the threat Zorro made to Tolenda. _What must have happened between the two?_ Garcia took out his sword and pointed it at Tolenda, "Come with me, Senor Outlaw. No quick movements now."

Zorro watched every move that Tolenda made as he stood with his hands in the air. The cuartel gates opened and before entering, Tolenda dared a look back at Zorro who was mounting his black horse. Zorro looked at him and Tolenda shied away and went willingly into the cuartel.

"Sergeant Garcia!" Corporal Reyes exclaimed, "Are you not going to arrest Zorro?!"

Garcia looked back at Zorro. He grinned slightly, "All right, Corporal. Mount up! Capture him!"

Zorro grinned at the sergeant then reared his horse. He waved his signature good bye then rushed out of the pueblo.

"If you can," Sergeant Garcia chuckled under his breath. He felt it would be okay this time if his lancers did not catch him. After all, Zorro helped capture the Coyote Gang.

Bernardo and Don Alejandro exchanged proud looks then headed back to the hacienda where they would find Diego.

* * *

Alejandro and Bernardo entered the _sala_ and found Moneta reading a book by the fireplace.

She stood when she heard the door open, "Don Alejandro."

Alejandro's brow scrunched as he looked about the room, "Where is Diego?"

She shrugged. "I thought he went to town. Did he fight Tolenda?"

Alejandro smiled so big Moneta thought he would bust, "Oh, _he_ fought him. For a moment, we thought he was going to – kill him. But, Tolenda is now safely behind bars with what's left of the gang. They will be taken to Monterey for trial. The sooner they leave town, the sooner my son's identity will no longer be in jeopardy."

Bernardo nodded.

"I will advise Diego though to lay low for a while, until this whole business blows over. We can keep the pretense of recovering from a fever for at least a week." Alejandro looked around, a little concern in his voice, "Are you sure Diego is not here?"

Just then the door opened and Alejandro's concern was put aside, as Diego walked into the _sala._ He was all dressed with his fancy embroidered slacks and a ruffled top. All that was missing from the famous Diego fashion style was the jacket and the lavish cravat that was usually tied around his collar. Instead he left the top button of his ruffled shirt unbuttoned. Moneta sighed, he was so handsome.

Diego walked a little slower than usual toward them.

"My Son. I am so proud of you." Alejandro was about to hug Diego when Diego shrunk back.

"I appreciate your sentiment, I really do, but I would ask that you not hug me for a while. I am still in recovery," Diego explained lightly.

Alejandro nodded, "Speaking of which, I suggest you continue to mend here for a while and make yourself scarce in the pueblo. Those bandits will soon be a memory."

Diego did not protest, "I will gladly obey your wishes, Father." Diego caught Bernardo nodding, "And yours Bernardo." Diego glanced at Moneta and took her in for a moment. "I thought you had returned home."

"And not hear the news firsthand? Don't be silly. I wouldn't miss the cutting edge details for anything. I want you to tell me all about it, word for word!" She was so excited as she started to direct Diego toward the fireplace to sit down.

"While you relay the climactic tale, Bernardo and I will find us all an afternoon snack. Then we will celebrate another heroic accomplishment from El Zorro." Alejandro nudged Bernardo then left Diego and Moneta alone.

They were quiet for a moment.

Diego turned to her, "You know, Moneta, we have some unfinished business to discuss."

"Oh?"

Diego took a step closer to her a smirk on his face, "Earlier today, we were interrupted before we could finish a most important topic."

Moneta thought for a moment. Then a smile played upon her face, "_Oh_."

He cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up. Her heart skipped a beat at his dashing grin.

He leaned in; inches from her face then whispered playfully, "You know what?"

"What?" She mimicked.

"I like mornings too." Diego grinned then pulled her in for a memorable kiss.

The End


End file.
